


Colors

by pixelated_homo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelated_homo/pseuds/pixelated_homo
Summary: He's been recalled to life for a reason.





	

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry i havent written anything in two years and this turned out to be the cheesiest garbage ive ever written its 4 AM and im gay

He's been recalled to life for a reason.

To no fault of his own, the train back home had been delayed. He was spending a day to himself over at Fukuoka, earbuds on while he mindlessly thought of buying something for himself. The crowds were manageable and though he tried to keep a low profile, recognition couldn't be avoided when most of Kyushu knew of him. Yuuri could never get used to it – fans of his were kind, their eyes sparkled up at him and he feels the emotion he pours into his skating emanating from them.

Warmth. Like nothing he could ever bear to hold himself alone. Where does it go? When his blades touch the ice surface of a rink, he can feel it burn into the ground up where he throws it back with his arms out to the audience. Do they feel the magic as well?

Yuuri often wonders about it, whether his feelings reach out and if those feelings come across to others. Does it spread throughout their fingertips and body? Do they feel as warm as he feels?

Sighing, Yuuri brings up his phone and looks at the battery's life nearing to ten percent. It will only be for two hours but he unlocks it and hesitates, tapping onto messages to his last text history.

From: Vitya  
To: Katsuki Yuuri

_Be safe  
_ _Let's take a bath when you're back_

He taps into the bar and sends a quick text, his face forming into a fond smile. He grips the shopping bag in his hand and leans against the wall, his eyes lingering on his phone until the screen fades to black.

Heart pounding, Yuuri finds this to be one of those moments where his mouth twitches into a smile. It brings heat to his cheeks and he puts a gloved hand to it. It's electrifying, everywhere, the pit of his stomach fluttering and he sees his reflection in the black screen of his phone. This face must be the one he makes when he soars the blue, icy grounds but Yuuri can only think it's the face he makes when his feet are bare and sink into sand – only then, when he's back where his whole world is only a clear sky and he's being pulled into a cold ocean by a warm hand.

_T_ _his doesn't feel real_ , Yuuri had thought then.

The doors open and Yuuri grabs tightly from one of the hand rails, his earbuds plugged in but no music to listen to. Only the sounds of a young seated couple near him, words too quiet for him to quite hear but the boy has eyes that speak loudly and he feels a rush of want and jealousy. The train moves and Yuuri looks out the window to his phone gripped in his hand, the screen bright with a picture of himself and his definition of a clear blue sky.

From: Katsuki Yuuri  
To: Vitya

_20 minute delay on the train! Wait for me at the station by 19:45._

From: Vitya  
To: Katsuki Yuuri

_Okay!  
люблю тебя_

–

Whenever Yuuri remembers a time before warmth, when it seemed so nonexistent, he feels dull and gray. Though in reality, nothing was really gray but it's nothing compared to the colors that paint his visions now. They're almost like new colors he only grew to know recently, like the yellows and oranges that hold him tight; the pinks and reds that mark his lips and skin. But then there's blues, so much blue that swallows him up like water that he can't breathe.

He pictures the soon-to-be blues and pinks and reds, the yellows and oranges that crush his soul, the so much blue that become his everything.

The train comes to a stop at it's last stop and Yuuri pushes to the door, his face a red hue and breath coming in short, his feet jogging in place, this forever smile plastered on his face that he can't shake off.

_He'shereHe'shereHe'shereHe'shere_

The world is full of gray at first step, the browns in his eyes searching his sky in a frenzy. The crowds are huge and seem so scary that his chest tightens painfully in his being. His feet carry him in a rush, the station almost quiet until he catches a glimpse of silvery strands of hair moving in the wind.

Viktor with his blues, the glistening orbs of his favorite sky that brighten at the sight of him. Possession led him, this man who introduced him to the warmth he knows to be love, possession that Yuuri will never let anyone else see. They belong to him, the blues that will only look at him.

He's a fool to have fallen for his idol, completely smitten by him but in turn, Viktor might have been the biggest fool to been pulled into Yuuri's warmth. It was poured out in his own icy blue grounds, where colors were starting to appear again and it brought Viktor here to his land.

There's red now. On his lips, they kiss and color each other reds and pinks. The crowds are gone from Yuuri's mind and only Viktor exists. When they pull apart, Yuuri is grounded to the floor, unable to look away. This isn't some image on his phone screen, this isn't warmth felt from far away – this is real and everything about Viktor is real.

He skates _and_ loves for both Viktor and himself.

“Let's go home and take that bath.”


End file.
